


Meditation on a Theme

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Exchange, Situational Humiliation, Strict Dominant, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John obeys orders.</p><p>Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/605579">Mia Colpa, Non Importa</a>, though can be read as standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation on a Theme

John's sitting in his usual chair, but in far from his usual posture. His back is straight, feet planted on the floor a comfortable distance apart. His hands rest, palms up, on his knees, and his breathing is slow and even, his half-lidded gaze fixed on a single point in the wallpaper pattern. He's here because Sherlock put him here, and after two month of increasingly frequent submission to his eccentric flatmate, he doesn't need more than that.

John does start, though, when he hears heavy footsteps on the stairs, and Sherlock shoots him a challenging look from the sofa. He stays put, heart jackhammering in his chest despite the slow breathing.

"Sherlock! Why aren't you answering your texts?"

"The case is a five, Lestrade. You can tie it up in a pretty red bow with a Christmas cracker attached, but it's still just a five."

"It's a murderer on the loose! Christ, John, talk some sense into him, won't you?" 

"He's not allowed," Sherlock declares easily. John feels his cheeks turning pink, but doesn't shift.

Greg snorts. "Not _allowed t_ o help you see straight? That's not how it works, Sherlock."

"Not _allowed_ ," Sherlock clarifies, crisply, not even bothering to sit up on the sofa. "To speak."

John can feel understanding dawn in the silence, Greg's realization that John not only hasn't spoken, but hasn't moved, and is blushing deeply. "Ah." He clears his throat. "Right then. I'll just be...reviewing the files..." John hears him stumble a bit as he hurries back to the door. 

"That you will be," Sherlock agrees, a low purr, not bothering to even look up as the Inspector goes. Undoubtedly Lestrade thinks it's some kind of foreplay, that's he's walked in on them _before_ the scene, but things are rarely so clear-cut or linear when it comes to Sherlock Holmes and power exchange. John feels an observant gaze settle on him after the door slams shut, and focuses on settling his breathing. Sherlock doesn't _do_ anything. Just looks. John lets his heartbeat slow and allows himself to submit to nothing more than a calculating stare.


End file.
